Halo 2: Metropolis
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Take the bridge and break the contracts control of the city center.


The Marines sat on the ground, breathing irregularly, watching the master approach. The chief crossed him and walked behind a standing female Marine.

Female Marines: "It exploded on us. (They watched the Scarab crawl over the bridge, couldn't see it) 50 cards, the Rockets... didn't do anything."

鹈鹕 Drop the scorpion tank. Sergeant Avery Johnson left; the captain and the Marines walked over.

Sheriff Major Avery Junior Johnson: "Where is your remaining row?"

Female Marines: "Waste, Sag."

Ocean #1: "If we are not here, then we will also be a gentleman!"

Sheriff Johnson: (put on the shoulder of the Marine Corps) "You hit, Marine Corps?"

Ocean #1: "No, sir."

Sergeant Johnson: "And listen!"

(Note: The following conversations vary according to difficulty)

(Simple): "You have a chance to be afraid before you join my beloved legion. But in order to guide you back to the real road, I brought this incentive. Our big green style can't be defeated!"

(Normal): "The chieftain will jump into this tank, turn over the bridge, blow up any non-human scorpion stupid enough to make him and the remorseful prophet! Pull yourself together because you go with him !"

(Hero): "When I joined the Legion, we didn't have any strange tanks. We had sticks! Two sticks and the entire row of rocks - We had to share the rocks! Buck, boy, you are a very lucky Marine. Team member!"

Legend): "Usually the Lord works in a mysterious way. But not today! There are sixty-six tons of straight lines, H-E jetted vine intervention! If God is love, then you can call me Cupid!"

Female Marines: "How about the Scarab?"

Sergeant Johnson: "We are all doing simulations, they are tough, but they are not invincible. Keep in touch with the owner, he will know what to do."

Female Marines: "Yes, sir, sheriff!"

CortanaCOM: "Thank you for the tank. He never gives me anything."

Sergeant Johnson climbed back to his body and aimed at the machine gun.

Sergeant Johnson: (smirking) "Oh, I know what ladies like."

Ladies like armor plating

(Note: On Heroic, this chapter will be called "Ladies like to grind shoes." In legend, it will be called "Ladies like advanced firepower").

The chief stood up next to the tank and the right side was a warthog. In the distance you can see the burning skyline and the contract assault aircraft carrier hovering over it. The suspension bridge is covered with the wreckage of cars, trucks and buses. A large number of ghosts and ghost tanks patrol the bridge.

About half of the time, Banshees attacked from both sides, three Phantom ships flew over, deployed troops and another Wraith tank. A lonely Marine (or two, if two accompanied by the Chief) was stationed on the bridge joined the Chief and two other Marines (if he took the nephew). At the other end of the bridge, a group of banshees flew through the roof.

When John-117 approaches the second speed tunnel:

Cortana: "This is a very popular party."

A pack of ghosts enters the field of vision and an open flame. They quickly joined a pair of Wraith tanks coming in from a nearby road tunnel and another pair of banshees.

The team entered the Kilindini underground passage meeting with almost no resistance until the obstacle prevented them from taking their vehicle further. A warthog was pulled up, its passengers joined the battle, and a triple base man stationed on an obstacle fired at the team. The chief and his allies neutralized these enemies and regrouped.

Female Marines: "Protect the area!"

Either

Female Marines: "Form a periphery!"

Either

Female Marines: "Defensive Position!"

Another female Marines went to the Chief and provided him with a shotgun.

Corporal Palmer: "This is another area of tension, sir. Use this."

They entered a dark area of the road tunnel filled with wreckage and covenant forces. A pair of Sangheili minors and a large group of Unggoy attacks, while a pair of Kig-Yar snipers from their Beam Rifles remote shooting team. At the end of the tunnel, the team encountered more Unggoy and Sangheili (including a pair of more difficult Stealth Sangheili) and three other Kig-Yar. On the legendary difficulty, the Sanghei fanatics attacked the team. After cleaning up the tunnel, the team entered a series of sewage tunnels leading to the cultural center of Killinney Park.

This town is not big enough for both of us.

I saw a Kig-Yar sniper near the exit and turned to the Marines on the back. The team eliminated it and continued into a vast area where they fought with more Kig-Yar snipers, as well as several Sangheili and two plasma turrets. You can see the scarab in the distance, although it will leave soon.

The Gaussian pig was pulled to the chief.

Gunnery Sergeant Stacker: "You can use your gun, chieftain!"

The team secured the area and continued to enter a small part of the park, where there were some ghosts, a pair of Kig-Yar snipers, a Sangheili Major and a Wraith tank guarding the far tunnel. Another pair of ghosts entered the battle but was quickly eliminated. The team continued into a large room with a waterfall, then on the streets of New Mombasa, another Warthog joined the team.

They encountered a Marine Corps outpost in Area B, which was attacked by three Wraith tanks with the support of the Kig-Yar sniper.

Cortana: "There are a lot of Marines trapped in that building, Chief. Focus on the Ghost Warriors, they are the biggest threat."

The chief and his allies fought with the covenant forces and seized the enemy from behind. Phantom offers a pair of Ghosts, but they are easily neutralized by Warthogs' comprehensive support.

After the chiefs deal with the covenant in the nearby area:

Cortana: "There is a naval command post in the building. We need to help them deal with the scarab."

If the chieftain booth:

Cortana: "Responsible for the command post, chief."

The squad sent a team of Marines, while the other scorpion came down from the scorpion tank. The chief went into the base. The Marines greeted him at the entrance.

Corporal Perez: "Mr. Corporal Perez, Company A! CP is like this! The lieutenant was hit and hit."

CortanaCOM: "Who is responsible now, Corporal?"

Corporal Perez: "Hey, Sergeant Banks, Ms. He is the most important. Come on, I will tell you."

Corporal Perez led the team to take the guarded stairs to a balcony overlooking the street where the previous battle took place. Sergeant Banks and another Marine equipped with machine guns are waiting for him. The recently deployed Scorpion is now located on the stairs leading to the sidewalks on the street. You can see a huge plasma beam shooting in the distance, while the Scarab enters the field of view. The sheriff turned to meet the chief.

On-site expediency

Staff Sergeant Banks: "When I asked for reinforcements, I thought they would not send Spartans. (Turned around) We were in trouble!"

The scorpion fired two main guns on the scarab, and it had no effect. The Scarab aimed at its beam and destroyed the tank in an explosion, then began to walk towards the base, dismantling the sidewalk in the process.

Marine Corps 2: "Look at this look? Horror!"

Sergeant Banks: "Marine, do you allow you to scorpion?"

They fired at the Scarab, but it went on.

Sergeant Banks: "I don't think it will stop; let you bow your head!"

The scarab walked past the chieftain and knocked on the antenna.

Sergeant Banks: "That thing really started to disappoint me! Marines, time to kill us a scarab!"

Corporal PerezCOM: "It is over, sir!"

In pursuit of the Scarab, the team entered a building. They eventually walked on a series of sidewalks above a water-filled Grand Canal. Weapons and crates litter the sidewalk. As the Scarab passed through the canal below, the Covenant rushed to the upper deck and fired at the Chief. The team continued to chase and participate in the Scarab until the Scarab reached the end of the canal and could not continue.

Cortana: "It can't be like this anymore. We trapped it."

If the chief does not board the scarab:

Cortana: "Chief, we will have to board the Scarab."

If the chief still does not board the scarab:

Cortana: "We can't do anything from the Scarab here, we need to get into it."

The scorpion swarmed in front of the scarab. Occasionally, people will turn and release a series of missiles on the scarab.

The chief jumped from the sidewalk and landed on the upper deck of the scarab. After dealing with any of the Covenant forces present, he moved down the ramp into the Scarab. Inside, he found several Unggoy Ultras and one Sangheili Ultra, and two Sangheili professionals driving the Scarab.

Cortana: "Be careful, the chief. The elite is super, and the pilots are not Twitter."

The chieftain eliminated all the covenant forces in the Scarab.

The scarab collapsed and the owner went out. When he takes his main weapon, solemn confession will stop the nearby gravity lift. He led the pilot with Johnson and lowered behind the chief.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "That's right, your moms! Run!"

Commander Miranda CaseCOM: "If we can help it, Sergeant."

Cut into the UNSC bridge at Amber Clad.

Commander Keith: "Extract the chieftain and return to the amber revolution."

Sheriff Johnson (Video COM): "Roger!"

Lord Lord Haid appeared on the video screen.

Lord Hood (video COM): "Status?"

Commander Case: "Mr., the prophet is chattering. Request permission to participate!"

Lord Hood: "Negative, commander. I will use two heavy objects for star interception."

The assault aircraft carrier began to accelerate. There was a purple glow in front of the boat.

NAV official Remi: "Ms., the falling space falls off the target's bow! It will jump into the city!"

Commander Case: "No time, sir!"

Lord Hood (video COM): "Green light! Participate in the green light!"

Cut into the underside of In Amber Clad. Johnson's donkey docked through the hatch dock under the ship.

Commander Case: "Hit it! Let us get closer!"

Cut back to the bridge of Amber Clad.

NAV official Remi: "Ms., no destination solution -"

Commander Case: "We won't lose this ship!"

The attack ship enters Slipspace and uses it to pull into Amber Clad. The jump produced huge shock waves and electromagnetic pulses, engulfing the entire new Mombasa.

Lighten to white.

The level ends.


End file.
